ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cokedragon/Trouble Helix Review
Thought I might do something other than advertise my series and its newest episode (sorry, couldn't resist :3). Trouble Helix was the latest episode of w:c:ben10:Ben 10: Omniverse, the fourth series in the franchise that has brought a bunch of us together on many of the show's related fan and official sites. This episode brought us to a flashback taking place somewhere before the flashback events of The More Things Change, for reasons you'll explain as this review continues. First up, the overview for the episode (spoilers!): 'Intro' *The episode starts with two of the Galvan we've been hearing a lot about from DJW: Blukic and Driba. They do seem to be just as childish as advertised. They're testing a weapon out on Ben (16 y/o) as Chromastone (who appears to not have been redesigned, albeit we only got a view from a distance). *Upon transforming back, Driba confirms he and Blukic are indeed smarter than any human, but Ben begs to differ. The two begin testing their weapon again, surprising Ben into having to transform quickly into Cannonbolt. *Meanwhile, something (or someone) flies by the screen. We enter a large dome room which lie right behind the one Driba, Blukic, and Cannonbolt are testing in. (Cannonbolt, albeit facing the direction of the intruder, doesn't realize him/her/it due to the fact that he's shielding himself from the weapon blasts) *In the large dome room, we find out the intruder is Khyber. Following a return from the theme song, we see him accessing files, until he finds one that begins the flashback. 'Part I' *On Galvan Prime (yes, Galvan Prime; this is way before War of the Worlds) 5 years ago, we find the events of a sneak peek many of us have seen multiple times before where Azmuth and Albedo are working together on something. Max enters complaining about how Ben has been stuck in alien form for a month, and Azmuth simply says it's none of his concern--until XLR8 comes flying in. (<---This part's definitely going to be in the review.) *XLR8 begins breaking some of Albedo and Azmuth's creations, causing Azmuth to (reluctantly) fix the Omnitrix by simply hitting XLR8's. Ben reverts to human and Gwen talks about how she'd forgotten how Ben's face had looked. Ben sticks his tongue out (see the review), and Gwen says she remembers just by that (she's saying he's ugly :P). *Max sits Ben down outside of Azmuth's room. Gwen follows. Gwen calls Ben a doofus in a sing-song tune (this is where the fact that she's voiced by Ashley Johnson, voice for 15/16-year old Gwen is really noticeable). *We fly far outside where the yellow Galvanic Mechamorph lands in a swamp on Galvan Prime. A Galvan warrior says he's not permitted to be on Galvan Prime (even referring to him as "Galvanic Mechamorph" subspecies, "You must return to Galvan B"). The Mechamorph (we'll call him Helix for now because saying yellow Mechamorph will honestly not be helping anybody) moves on anyway, and seems to age the armor on the Galvan, which causes him to be unconscious (or dead, not sure), and left in the swamp. *From the window behind Ben and Gwen, they watch the war going on down in the streets of the Galvan Prime city. Gwen says it may just be an alien Mardi Gras. An excited Ben (who even asks if it's a circus, even though he should know if that were true that clowns would be involved...) goes on to say he wants to be part of it, transforming into Feedback. *We fly back to the streets, where Helix is attacking. A blue blast knocks him down the path behind him, and we find ourselves looking upon Feedback. The battle we've all seen before occurs where Feedback is eventually caught by Helix and he uses the wire on his tail to electrocute Helix and take his energy. Ben is timed out, Ben goes Four Arms, Four Arms is thrown into Azmuth's tower. *Four Arms, in the ground of Azmuth's room, watches as Helix enters Azmuth's room demanding a "helix," knocking Albedo aside not needing him--just Azmuth. Azmuth says he needs more time on said helix. Eventually, after Albedo goes on to say how intelligent he is for a little bit and Azmuth says he truly will need more time, Helix simply steals the incomplete helix, which Azmuth says will damage Helix's structure and cause other unforeseen consequences. Helix also leaves with Albedo (while doing this, Helix puts Albedo in his hand and absorbs him into his body). *Helix then creates a jet pack (that looks very similar to the one Upgrade created for Generator Rex in Heroes United...) and flies off. Outside, Max, Gwen, Ben, and Azmuth are watching as he takes off. Max says that Helix couldn't have gotten far without FTL (Ben asks what this is, to be replied to with "Faster than Light" by either Gwen or Max, I don't exactly remember). (While Max, Gwen, and Ben are standing in a line, Gwen looks significantly taller) MORE COMING SOON! Category:Blog posts